pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Gets a Warning
Pingu Gets a Warning is the ninth episode of Season 4. Summary Pingu decides to spend the day kite flying with Pingo. However the best winds for kite flying are where the nosey neighbour Mrs. Peng-Sniff lives, so Mum warns Pingu to be very careful. Meanwhile, Pingo is already flying his own kite out side Mrs. Peng-Sniff's igloo. Suddenly the wind drops and Pingo's kite knocks into Mrs. Peng-Sniff's washing line. Mrs. Peng-Sniff comes angrily outside and confiscates Pingo's kite. Pingo is very upset and goes off in a huff. Then Pingu comes along and after checking which way the wind is blowing, he sets his kite in the sky. Pingo rushes frantically over to warn Pingu of Mrs. Peng-Sniff's current anti-social mood. Pingu is sure he can fly his kite without Mrs. Peng-Sniff noticing him. Then Mrs. Peng-Sniff comes rushing outside again waving her carpet beater at them furiously. Pingo incidentally makes himself scarce and Pingu is left frozen in horror. Mrs. Peng-Sniff frightens Pingu so much that he loses his concentration on his kite flying and the kite collides with the washing line, knocking a towel to the ground in a crumpled heap. Mrs. Peng-Sniff is horrified and she takes away Pingu's kite as well. After conviscating two young penguins' kite for reasons that have put her in an awful mood, Mrs. Peng-Sniff is now keeping her eyes fixed to her window to make sure there are no more indiscretions caused. Pingu and Pingo decide that the only way they are going to get the kites back from Mrs. Peng-Sniff is to do her good deed by tidying up her yard for her. Mrs. Peng-Sniff stares hard out at Pingu and Pingo of her window and soon the thought of having their kites returned to them goes to the young penguins' heads and they start showing off, by balancing the last bits of clutter on their heads. Annoyed, Mrs. Peng-Sniff bursts out upon them again and the bucket of rubbish falls off Pingu's head to clutter up the yard once again. It is fair to say that Mrs. Peng-Sniff is far from in the mood to give Pingu and Pingo back their kites now. Pingu and Pingo trudge back to Pingu's igloo. There they find Pingu's red rubber ball standing out in the snow waiting for them and the two of them play happily with it for the rest of the day while the snowman watches. It is clear in the two young penguins' minds that of all the things they have done that day, this is the safest option without Mrs. Peng-Sniff to spoil their fun. Characters *Pingu *Pingo *Mrs. Peng-Sniff *Mother Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Mrs. Peng-Sniff's Igloo Trivia *This is the first time Pingu's snowman has come to life, the second being Pingu Gets Help. *For an unknown reason, this episode was banned in Japan. Goofs *Mrs. Peng-Sniff looks more like Miss Peng-Hoven. *When Mrs. Peng-Sniff first appears, her voice switches between Pingu and Pinga's. *For most of the episode, Mrs. Peng-Sniff's beak is not moving in time with what she is saying. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Censored Episodes